bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 27
It was already late in January. Michael's fight was coming up on the 7th five days before his birthday. He was at the gym watching videos on his opponent. "See that right there?" Tony pointed out. "He likes to go in for the takedown once he realizes his Boxing isn't effective. Lucky for us you're an excellent Boxer, he won't want to stand in front of you." Tony says. "Also, he goes in for the takedown from pretty far away, if you could time his takedowns correctly you could throw a knee and hit him in the face as he goes in for the takedown." Tony knew his shit that's for sure, of course he is the head coach. "Be aware, he does have a height advantage, as well as a longer reach and he may even come in heavier on fight night. How much you weigh right now?" Tony asked. "210 pounds of raw muscle and sex appeal." Michael replied with confidence. Michael and his coach both laughed at that one. "He usually comes in at 220 pounds. He won't be that much bigger but be aware of his longer reach, also if he takes you down he is an effective wrestler." Tony told him. After class Michael was back in his dorm room when he decided to call Melvin and the Nerds to see how the progress on "Operation Get Charles the Fuck back on Campus" was going. When he called progress was getting better but Bullworth's mainframe was still giving them trouble after all. Even for the skill the nerds have with hacking. Michael then went and met up with Greg in the Parking lot. "Hey what's up bro?" Greg asked. "Nothing much man." Michael said. "What's up with you doggy dawg?" Michael asked and Greg just shrugged. "How are things with our favorite drama queen C-Money." Greg didn't really have an answer. "I think he's leaving for San Andreas in a few weeks." Michael stated. "Forget him wanna go see a movie?" Greg asked. Michael's eyes got really big. "Are you asking me.... On a date?" Michael sarcastically asked. "OMG OMG GREG ASKED ME OUT!" Michael yelled to the whole world. Anyone passing by would think 'what the hell is wrong with them.' Michael and Greg just laughed. "Yeah man, lets call Charles and see if he wants to go." Michael said. Michael called Charles. "Caldwell stop jacking off to your neighbor girl we're gonna see a movie." Michael said with excitement. Charles agreed and they started off for the movie theatre. On the way Greg and Michael started talking. "So your fight is in a few weeks." Greg said, he seemed to be excited for it. "Are you ready to fight in your first match, man?" He asked. Michael didn't know how to tell him that he was slightly nervous. Michael is so overconfident you'd never really see him nervous like that. "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous." Greg looked at him in shock. "You, NERVOUS?" Greg was surely surprised. "You really do not seem like the nervous type at all." Greg stated with surprise in his tone. "Well, I'm usually not but this is something I am just not sure I'm ready for." Michael said, blatantly. They went to the movies and had a good time at the theatre. The movie was actually a pretty decent comedy. The guys were horsing around in the theatre and almost got kicked out several times on account of Michael mouthing off to the movie theatre attendant. They were walking out as the movie ended at 7:00 PM. "Man, you almost getting into a fight was actually better then the movie itself." Charles told Michael with a laugh. Greg also agreed. They went their seperate ways Michael and Greg were on their way back to the Dorm Rooms. February 6th, Day before the Fight. 1:26 PM Michael went to the gym and met up with his coach. It was the day of the weigh ins, they'd be have the weigh ins in front of the Town Hall in Bullworth Town. "You ready?" Tony asked him. Michael nodded. "I'm ready freddy." He joked. They went to Town Hall. Greg, Nicole, Charles, and Bradi were attending as well as a few other people that Michael didn't know. Michael noticed some cameras. "What's up with the cameras?" Michael asked curiously. "This fight is going to be televised throughout the Bullworth area." Tony told him. "First up on the scale is Michael Diaz!" The announcer yelled to the crowd. As Michael went up he heard boos from The Jocks, and Devin's crew. Michael flipped them off and the entire crowd gasped. Oh look, me flipping off the crowd is now on television... Fuck yeah. Michael thought to himself sarcastically. He stood on the scale and a few seconds later his weight came up. "Michael Diaz weighes in at 212 pounds!" he says and there was a lot of clapping. Michael stood off to the side near the sponsors. Michael looked into the crowd and saw his little sister. He smiled at her. Then they called out his opponent. He was a tall dude, he stood at 6'5". "He weighes in at 224 pounds!" The announcer says. His opponent got off the scale and now they would have their face off. His opponent stood in the fight stand and got inches from Michael's face. Michael kept his hands at his side. "I'm gonna fuck you up." His opponent, David whispered to him. Michael got closer to him. "You'd love to fuck me wouldn't you?" Michael said. Just then David shoved Michael back and Michael flipped him off. Someone jumped between them to make sure nothing happened. Michael nodded at him confidentally. "You're gonna die, bitch!" Michael exclaimed. announcer came up to Michael. "I'm here with Michael Diaz, how are you feeling right now?" He asked. "I am ready to get in there and whoop his ass." Michael said confidentally. On the inside he was nervous but he didn't want to show it. All he wanted to show was confidence. He was not afraid of David and he would be looking to kill him. 7:00 PM, Later that Evening, The Boys' Dorm Michael, Greg, Charles, Nicole, and Bradi were relaxing the day before the fight. Nicole was nervous as hell to see Michael out there. She didn't want him to get hurt. Michael could see it in her eyes and it actually worried him a little bit too. Michael went and sat next to her on his bed. "Are you okay?" Michael asked. She nodded. But he could still see it in her eyes. Everyone else was having a good time but Nicole was unusually quiet sitting away from everyone else. "Hey, don't worry about me." Michael assured her. "Remember where I grew up, after all." Michael made sure to point out. He held her closely to him and cuddled with her. Just then Michael got a call on his cell phone. He checked the caller ID and it said C-Money. Michael silently slipped out into the hall. "Yo yo yo." Michael said as he answered the phone. C-Money was silent for a second as if not knowing what he could possibly say. Finally he grew a pair and said what he wanted to say. "So your fight is tomorrow night?" He finally asked. C-Money was still getting ready to leave for San Andreas. he realized how important this was to Michael though. Maybe he'd get the time to come see him fight. "Ugh, that is what I wrote on the contract." Michael says, matter of factly. "It's okay I know you won't be able to make it," Michael said. "I know you are 'busy' after all." Michael sacrastically said. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" C-Money asked, aggressively. "Well you pussied out of the Christmas Party, the New Years eve get together and any other outing we've had. You say you're busy but we know you're too pussy to show up to anything at all because of him." Michael pointed out. "Fuck you, Michael. FUCK YOU!" C-Money screamed and then he hung up. Michael turned around to see Greg standing in the door way. "Is that who I thought it was?" Greg asked. "Yeah, don't worry. The fucker is still on his period." Michael joked and then they went back into his dorm room to enjoy the night before his fight. At about midnight everyone left and it was just Nicole and Michael. They fell asleep together. Category:Blog posts